In the field of electronic devices packaged electronic chips or electronic chips encapsulated in an encapsulation material or encapsulant are widely used. Furthermore, the miniaturization of the electronic chips advances more and more. Even in the field of power chips or power electronic devices the thickness of the electronic chips are reduced more and more leading to the effect that the semiconductor layers are quite thin, e.g. below 50 micrometer even in the field of power modules. However, due to the low thickness of the semiconductor layer these layers are difficult to handle so that often additional handling layers are used. In particular when processing the backside (after the frontside of the chip has already processed) a relatively early formed encapsulation of an encapsulation material may also be used as a support layer or structure for handling the thin semiconductor layer or multilayer structure.
However, the encapsulation material is typically formed after processing the frontside of the electronic chip and the subsequent processing of the backside of the electronic chip is thus limited by the physical properties of the encapsulation material.